Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Apollo: The Titan's Curse Preview
by Rave Rose of Twilight
Summary: Just a quick glimpse of the future of the Son of Apollo series. Enjoy!


**Preview of Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Apollo: The Titan's Curse**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto or PJO.**

**Author's Note: I had this floating around in my head and actually liked it, so I decided to post it as a preview while I work on Lightning Thief. Hope you like it.**

Preview

_It was dark and two figures were quietly creeping into a small apartment building. They looked around at the room numbers before finding the one they were searching for._

_Apartment 501._

_501\. SOL. Funny considering who lived here._

_One figure pulled out a lockpick and easily opened the door. They saw their target, a red-haired woman, was busy scrubbing dishes from dinner. The next figure looked over to his partner before nodding. He slowly crept up behind her and placed a rag over her mouth. She struggled, but quickly succumbed to the drug._

_Suddenly, the two figures turned to leave only to be confronted by a silver deer. Just as the deer looked ready to attack, she was bound by chains of bronze and dragged into the shadows._

"_Come to me, Son of Apollo," a dark, rough voice growled. "Come and die by my hand."_

Naruto Uzumaki, son of Apollo and Councilor of Cabin 7, shot up from his bed. His blue eyes pale and filled with fear and anger. He ran outside, looked up into the sun, and released a mighty shout.

"Father," he cried. "Come here immediately!"

Normally, Apollo wouldn't just come at the call of one of his children, but Naruto was unlike many of his children.

Apollo came down in his chariot, causing Naruto to turn his face away from the sight until the heat died down.

"Naruto, my boy," Apollo said jovially. "How's my favorite son been?"

"Father," he said, the word still feeling slightly foreign in his mouth. "I had a dream."

"A wet dream," Apollo asked with a cheeky grin that caused Naruto to blush and turn away.

"NO," he shouted, ready to deck his father for the third time since he'd first met him two years ago. His voice became shaky. "I...I think someone took mom and Aunt Artemis."

Suddenly, Apollo's joking demeanor fell and a serious look accompanied his face. "Tell me everything in your dream, Naruto," he said firmly. As Naruto began to tell Apollo about his dream, Apollo began to pale and his body shook almost as violently as his son's. Apollo closed his eyes and focused on finding Artemis and Kushina, but his sight was being clouded.

"Naruto," Apollo said, his jaw clenched firmly in its place. His form began shifting between his Greek form and his Roman form. "I'm going to do something that hasn't been done in a while. I am personally going to give you a quest."

"I accept," Naruto said just as firmly.

"I want you to find your mother and aunt and show these guys who took them why they shouldn't mess with the family of the Sun God," Apollo said.

"Nobody messes with my family," Naruto declared.

Apollo smirked. "Spoken like a true Roman," he said, his Roman form taking over before his Greek form replaced him. "Now go kick some ass, son."

Naruto turned and began to march to the Big House where Zoe was making a scene in front of Chiron and Mr. D. "The Hunters will find Lady Artemis," she said to the centaur trainer.

"Weren't your orders to stay here," Chiron explained. "I doubt Lady Artemis would like you breaking her orders."

"It doesn't matter, Chiron," Naruto called out, catching everyones attention. "I've spoken with my father. He has personally given me a quest to seek out Lady Artemis...and my mother."

Percy stepped out from the crowd. "Ms. Uzumaki was taken too!?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, and whoever took them gave me a message. Quite clear, if you ask me."

"And what was this message," Mr. D asked.

"'Come to me, Son of Apollo. Come and die by my hand,'" Naruto said, trying to mimic the voice he heard. "So I'm going. I'll find this asshole who thought they could mess with my family and make sure they are left with centuries worth of reminders why messing with my family is the worst idea they could possibly imagine."

"I'm coming with you," called Clarisse as she stormed to his side with her spear in hand.

"No, War Girl," Naruto said. "You're going to stay here and make sure everyone keep training. Kronos is building an army of monsters, unclaimed demigods, and artificial demigods. I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to recruit some of the fallen titans to his side as well. We'll need all of the strength we can get."

"She's just as much my mother as she is yours," Clarisse declared, causing Naruto to sigh.

"Are we really going to get into this when I have to kick some kidnappers collective asses," Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about training, Naruto," Chiron stated. "I'll be sure they keep up with it. We can't afford to slack off should the war you believe is coming actually comes true. Take Clarisse with you. You'll need all the help you can get."

"We don't need thine campers," Zoe shouted at Chiron. "We shall rescue Lady Artemis on our own." She then turned to Naruto and narrowed her eyes at him. "And as for your mother, she is probably cooking in thine home."

Naruto walked up to the Lieutenant Huntress and punched her in the jaw. Zoe got back up and prepared to fight back before a sudden pressure surrounded her...no. Not only her, but it looked like all of the campers and huntresses were feeling it. "Whether you like it or not, I will not stand by and allow you hunters to risk my mother's life. She and Aunt Artemis are family and nobody messes with an Uzumaki's family." He turned to the rest of the campers, his face was entirely serious and it kind of scared them. "Does anyone else want to join me on this more-than-likely suicidal quest to save my mother and Lady Artemis?! We'll likely face Kronos' forces, both monter and mortal, and be forced to take their lives! This is not a quest for the squeemish or weak-hearted! So if anyone wants to join, raise your hand now!"

Percy, Thalia, and Grover immediately raised their hands before walking up to Naruto's side. He turned to the Hunters of Artemis. "Do any of you want to join? You know Aunt Artemis better than I do and you seem to be rather eager to find her."

"I shall go with thee," Zoe said, rubbing her sore jaw.

"I will too," Bianca said. She had just become a Huntress the other day and got a bit of training in.

"Sorry, Bianca, but I'd rather not risk your father's wrath," Naruto admitted. "He's still sore about my Hellhound Hide Armor in spite of the fact that he let me keep it. Besides, you still need more training before you could even consider handling a quest like this."

"Though I am loathe to admit it, he is correct, Miss di Angelo," Zoe stated. "Phoebe shall accompany us on this quest. She has experience in the Hunt and knows Lady Artemis as much as I."

"Good," Naruto said. "The group is gathered. We'll train some more today, sleep tonight, and leave before dawn breaks."

Everyone nodded, accepting Naruto's role as leader of the quest, before going about their day as they normally would. Before Naruto could go back to training, Clarisse grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Why were you so adamant about having me on this quest, Golden Boy," she demanded.

He pulled one of her hands from his collar and raised it to her, revealing a bronze ring on her ring finger. "This is why," he whispered. "We both know we're the two strongest demigods in Camp Half-Blood. If we're both gone and Kronos' forces decide to attack the Camp, they'd be defenseless." He raised his own hand, revealing a bronze ring similar to hers. "Not only that, but you are to precious to me. If anything happened to you..."

She shut him up with a fierce kiss slammed against his lips, but pulled back just as quick as she had initiated the kiss. "And you going on this suicidal quest doesn't scare the shit out of me," she asked. "It terrifies me beyond reason to know you're going on this damned quest, but your mom is in danger and I understand that you're pissed off. I'd be pissed off if it happened to my mother and your mom means just as much to me as my mom does. I'm not going to let you go off with Prissy, Thalia, Grover, and those two Hunters. Not without me."

"What would I do without you, War Girl," Naruto asked with a slight chuckle.

"Be bored," she said. "Now shut up and kiss me."

The two entered into a fierce, yet playful kiss. She ran a hand through his hair while he had one hand in her long, light brown hair while his other was wrapped around her waist.

**That's all you guys and gals get. If I wrote any more, I'd be putting out too many spoilers. Needless to say, this is a Naruto x Clarisse fiction. They are not married...yet. Engaged by this fiction's release...totally, but they won't be legally married until later. Much later. Good luck deciphering the hints I've dropped. Some hints are going to point to Lightning Thief. Some point to Sea of Monsters. Until the next chapter of Lightning Thief. As the good Doctor once said: I like fish fingers and custard.**

…**...**

**I meant to say...Allons-y!**


End file.
